What Did You Do to PanDa?
by The Two Sides of the Moon
Summary: Time for some RusPan! (Yeah, that's right- Russia X Japan) Read the interesting story of how two VERY unlikely people came into a strange, but nice friendship! And maybe even more than 'Just Friends'. Not to mention, how their other friends will react!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: (Dark Side of the Moon) I am VERY surprised at the lack of RusPan (or as Light and I call it, "PanDa"), so I've decided to take matters into my own hands and write up some! This will be something I type in between stories, so updates will not necessarily be weekly.**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN! *Goes to the corner and starts to cry* WHHYYYY!?**

* * *

China felt the familiar chills make their way down his spine. _"Aiyah! Russia is watching me again."_ The Northern nation had been behaving even creepier than usual lately. He'd stalk the others, especially China, far more often than he used to. _"I wonder why he's being so… weird lately."_

Yao had a few theories about this; Russia could be ill, Russia finally lost it, he could've been feeling sad about something and stalking's his way of coping, or maybe, _he's lonely…_ The more China thought about it, the more the last idea made sense. _"I bet he's lonely… I bet if he had a friend he'd leave me alone! But who would be friends with Russia, aru?"_ China smiled; he knew exactly who he could trick into being friends with the wintery nation- _"After all, he was in isolation for a long time once."_

He felt a little bad that he'd do this to his own brother, but only a little. _"If _he_ was Russia's favorite stalking victim, he'd do the same."_

With the beginnings of a plan forming in the back of his mind, Yao walked into his house and locked the door, windows, and anything else that had a lock. He couldn't let Ivan see what he was planning for the next meeting…

* * *

The next meeting came too soon for Kiku, also known as Japan. He didn't really enjoy the World Meetings- the nations didn't even do anything productive during them! Not to mention, he was a bit of an introvert as well. _"At least I'm not a hikikomori anymore." _He reminisced, _"I had to be dragged out of my room back then!"_

Groaning inwardly, Japan walked into the meeting room where he was greeted by- _"China? He's usually one of the last ones to show up…"_

"Hello Japan!" China greeted ecstatically, "How are you doing?"

Japan felt something off about this, but brushed it off. "I am doing fine. And how are you, China?"

China smiled even wider, if that was possible, "I am doing just excellent, aru." Kiku watched as Yao's face fell, "However, I need to talk to you about something…"

"_So there is something wrong…"_ Kiku thought for a moment before he asked, "What do you need to talk about?"

"Oh… Well, can it wait until after the meeting's done? It'll take a while to explain, aru…" China smiled sheepishly. "Meet me behind the building after the meeting, alright?"

Japan barely had time to nod before China walked out of the room. _"I wonder what's bothering him…"_ Kiku mused before heading to his usual seat.

* * *

"_Part one complete of operation 'Friend for Russia'!" _China congratulated himself as he left the meeting room, _"Now… I just need to find Ivan and tell him that Kiku wants to talk with him afterwards…"_

Unfortunately, the task was easier said than done. Even though he could now feel Russia watching him, China couldn't tell from where. After looking behind three potted plants and a random chair in the hallway, Yao had enough. "IVAN! Come out from hiding already, aru! RUSSIA!"

He almost screamed when the said country fell down from the ceiling saying, "You called?"

"Y-Yes. I did… Listen, Kiku wants to talk to you about becoming friends, but, since he's shy and a HUGE introvert, he won't admit that he wants to be your friend." China said, sincerely hoping that Russia would buy his lies. The look of interest on Ivan's face told him to continue, so Yao explained his plan to Russia, excluding the fact that Japan didn't _technically_ want to be friends. "… So he'll be waiting for you behind the building after the meeting, alright?"

"Da. Tell him that I'll meet him there." Ivan answered, smiling his creepy little smile. "I cannot wait until he becomes one! Te-he~"

Yao could only stare as Russia entered the meeting room. "Did I just doom my own brother to a fate possibly worse than death?" He briefly asked himself, wondering if he should save his little brother from "becoming one" or not. Shrugging, China opened the doors to the meeting room, just as the meeting was about to start.

* * *

The meeting went just as terribly as the last. The only thing that was better about this one was the fact that, due to England's hangover, the meeting finished earlier so the nation could go home to get better. As the countries headed their own ways, Japan walked towards the hallway. _"Now it's time to talk with Yao… I wonder what's wrong with him- as far as I know his economy is doing just fine…" _Japan, still thinking, wandered his way around to the back of the building._ "Maybe he wants me to do him a favor…"_

Kiku thought he heard Yao's footsteps behind him. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"Hmm. I do not know." A childish voice replied, "How about we play a game?"

Japan tensed, _"What is Russia-san doing here?"_ Before he could do anything, though, something hit him hard on the head and the world went black.

* * *

Russia smiled; his new friend was so cute when he was unconscious. "We can't play here, though- I have to return to Russia. I hope you don't mind staying at my place for a while. Just think of it as our first sleepover together as friends." He said calmly, picking up the smaller man and slinging him over his shoulder. _"This is going to be fun!"_

Ivan turned around and headed towards his car, before driving off to the airport that was currently host to his private jet. Little did he know that a certain invisible personification, who was looking for his pet polar bear, saw him kidnapping Kiku.

"Maple… I have to tell somebody about this!" Canada exclaimed, voice at a normal speaking level ( which is VERY loud for Canada) before running to get help. Too bad no one would notice him until it was too late.

* * *

**Ahahahaha~ Hooray for Cliffies!**

**So… What'll happen next? Read and review to find out!**

**~Dark Side of the Moon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ahahahaha~! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (Dark Side of the Moon): If I owned Hetalia, I'd be rich and have my own computer. However, I don't own it, so I'm stuck with my family's crappy old laptop.**

* * *

Japan woke up in an unfamiliar place. It wasn't like anywhere he'd ever been. The walls were whiter than snow and the bed he was in was so high off the ground that he'd have to jump to even get on it in the first place. Decorations were few. The only other piece of furniture in the large room was a mahogany wardrobe in the corner. _"Where am I?" _He groaned. _"My head is killing me…"_

Kiku felt his head with his hands. _"Nothing's broken… but there's a nasty bump on the back." _After he was done with his examination, Japan decided to try to figure out where he was. He could remember the meeting and that he was going to wait for China, but everything else came up blank.

Carefully getting off of the large bed, Japan crossed China off of his list of possible hosts. Kiku had been to China's place before, and it was very different from the room around him. For one thing, the beds weren't so obnoxiously high.

But before he could get out of the room, the door swung open. "Hello there, Japan! I'm so glad you're awake. Now we can play!" Russia cheered.

"Ru-Russia-san! Why am I here? What is going on?" Japan was freaking out. _"Don't tell me that this is Russia's house! Anywhere but Russia's house! Anywhere!"_

Kiku thought he saw Russia's face fall, but Ivan covered it up so fast he wasn't sure if it actually happened or not. "You mean, you don't remember? We were going to hang out and play some games, but I had to do some work so I brought us to my place in Russia."

"I'm sorry, but I do not remember any of that…" Japan quickly apologized, _"I guess that means I'm Russia-san's guest… So I guess I have to try and be polite."_

"It's alright. Let's go and play!" Russia grabbed Kiku's arm and dragged him to the back door. "Since you don't have a coat with you, you can borrow Lithuania's old one! And you can borrow some of Latvia's old mittens because you have such tiny hands."

Leaving Kiku to wonder why he'd need a coat and mittens, Russia rushed into the hall closet and searched for the aforementioned clothing. "Here they are." He exclaimed cheerfully, tossing the coat and mittens to Kiku.

"A-Arigato… So what are we doing exactly?" Kiku asked, pulling the zipper of the coat up.

"We're going to build a snowman!"

"Ah…" Upon seeing the joyful expression on the Russian's face, Kiku was slightly unnerved. _"Why is he so excited about snowmen?"_

"You know how to make one, da?" Russia inquired, "If not- I can teach you! I am Russian, so I know everything about snow! It is soft and fluffy and ready for us to build the snowman with!" Ivan exclaimed, pulling Kiku out the door and jumping into a large pile of the white powder, bringing the smaller man with him.

* * *

After an afternoon full of snowmen and one very complex snowball fight (It ended in a draw…), Kiku was tired. _"I need a break…"_

Luckily, Russia seemed to be aware of his companion's exhaustion. "I think now is a good time for some hot chocolate and marshmallows. Let's go inside and warm up."

Panting, Kiku nodded in agreement, something he never thought that he'd ever do with Russia. "Hai… Some refreshments would be nice right now. Ack!" He shouted the last part in surprise as he was lifted over Russia's shoulder. _"Something seems familiar about this... but what?"_

"Please p-put me d-down! I-I can still walk!" Kiku pleaded, he did not want to be carried around by the Russian.

"Don't worry about it! You are my guest!" Ivan smiled his creepy smile, "Besides, we got pretty far from my house during our snowball fight." Once he was done talking, Russia started to run to his home.

Japan was shocked, _"This is the scary 'Commie Bastard', as America-san insists on calling him? He acts like a child… So why are we afraid of him?" _Before he could get any further in his thoughts, Russia interrupted by setting Kiku down on the back steps to his house.

"We're here. You like marshmallows in your hot chocolate, da?" He waited for Kiku to nod before he continued, "You can wait in there as I prepare our drinks." Russia pointed towards his living room. "It'll only take a few minutes."

"_This is definitely something I never thought I'd do…"_ Kiku thought as he sank into one of the couches of the living room, trying to get as comfortable as he could. As promised, a few minutes later, Ivan came into the room holding two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked; the perfect image of a host.

Japan's stomach responded before he could answer. "Erm, yes please." He mumbled, embarrassed about the timing. He hadn't eaten all day, and now Russia knew just how hungry he was from his stomach's complaints.

* * *

Russia grinned at Japan's rumbling belly. His new friend was just so cute! "I'll be back with some food." He laughed as he walked back to his kitchen. _"I hope he likes borscht."_

Ivan quickly warmed up some of the leftover soup on his stovetop. Once he was satisfied with the way it warmed up, he dished some out into two bowls and turned off the stovetop. He quickly headed back to the living room where his guest was.

"I've got borscht!" He told Kiku, "Sorry I forgot to give you breakfast… I guess I was just too excited."

"It's alright." Japan responded bluntly, "I'm sorry that I forgot that I even came here."

"_Hmm… I wonder what would happen if I told him…"_ Ivan briefly wondered, handing Kiku his bowl and spoon.

"How did I get here anyways?"

"_Shoot. I guess I'll find out now."_ Russia thought to himself before answering, "I brought you here. I wanted to play so I brought you home with me."

"I figured as much, but _how_? How did you bring me here?" Kiku's voice was low.

"Well, I thought that we could be friends and decided to surprise you. I had some help, but when we were alone, I knocked you unconscious with my pipe and flew here in my private jet." Russia asked, hoping that Japan wasn't mad.

"Who helped you?"

"I'm not supposed to tell."

"Why?"

"They didn't want you to know who they were. Please don't be mad. Be my friend!"

* * *

"_Great." _Japan groaned inwardly, _"So I was kidnapped. But it doesn't seem to be Russia's idea… I bet it was his 'helper's' plan."_ Even though he was kidnapped and hit in the head with a deadly pipe, Japan couldn't help but feel sorry for the Russian across the room. _"He must've been pretty lonely to kidnap someone to be his friend… But it's still a kidnapping… Meh. Why not?"_

He made his choice, "Russia, I am not very happy about the fact that you and another kidnapped me… But… honestly, I can't say I hated being with you today. I'll be your friend. Just don't kidnap me in the future."

Russia instantly brightened at his answer. "Alright! Yay! I have a friend!" He jumped up and ran over to Kiku, where he immediately embraced the other in a big hug.

"_Ach! Too close! Too close!"_ Japan tried to get out of the hug, but failed miserably. _"Ugh… I'm not comfortable with this… When is he going to let go?"_

"Erm, I have work I need to do in Japan…" Kiku trailed off, briefly thinking about the pile up that was most likely waiting for him at his home.

"Oh! Of course. You may use my private jet." Russia then added, "I'll drive you to the airport, friend."

"A-Arigato… can you let me go now?" Japan asked, hoping that he could get his personal space back.

Russia quickly broke off the hug. "Come on, I'll get the car started." Ivan stated, grabbing his friend's hand and dragging him to the garage.

* * *

"Farewell, Russia-san." Japan waved before he turned to get to the jet.

"Can I come over sometime?" Russia asked.

"… Sure…"

"Yay! Goodbye, Japan!" Russia watched as the Asian boarded his private jet. He would make sure that he'd come and visit his new friend at least every month, maybe every other week… or maybe every day… Now that he had a friend, Ivan would never let him go.

* * *

**Is it weird that I'm really proud of how this chapter turned out? Oh well, I guess I just really like writing a semi-crazy Russia...**

**~Dark Side of the Moon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey Y'all! I'm actually updating for once! *LE GASP***

**Disclaimer (Dark Side of the Moon): If I owned Hetalia, I'd make Japan and France be best friends. (When you think about it, they're equally perverted...)**

* * *

"TAKE THAT BACK!" America yelled, jabbing his finger at England.

"I will not take back the truth you bloody wanker!"

"Ohonhon… Lovers' quarrel?"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, FROG!"

Japan rubbed his temples. The latest argument between America, England and, now, France was giving him a major headache. _"Why didn't I pack aspirin? I really should've seen this coming… Maybe Germany-san has some…"_

Unfortunately for him, the argument only got louder. He looked over to where Germany was sitting, expecting him to blow a fuse any second now. _"Ah… It would appear that Germany-san is preoccupied with Italy-kun."_ The friendly Italian was begging Germany for something- probably pasta or gelato. It always amused Japan how the German had a soft spot for the clueless Italian.

He suddenly was taken out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw that Russia was smiling at him.

"Is all of the arguing bothering you?" The Russian kindly asked.

"Ah, only slightly… You wouldn't happen to have some aspirin, would you?"

"Nope," Russia smiled, "but I have an idea on how to get them to stop."

Japan raised his eyebrows slightly, "Really?"

The northern nation grinned conspiratorially, "Da, but I'll need your help."

"N-nani?" Kiku squeaked as he was pulled into a hug. "What are y-you doing? My personal space…"

Within seconds the entire room fell silent.

"JAPAN!" South Korea screamed from across the room, "Your breasts are mine alone!"

"Why must you put it that way?" China sighed, whacking Im Yong Soo's head lightly.

All the while, Japan was having a panic attack. Even if they hugged at Russia's house, he still wasn't used to being hugged… in public. _"ACH! This is improper! China-san was right- Westerners are inappropriate!"_

"Japan? Is something wrong?" Russia asked him, not realizing that he was the cause of his squirming.

"LET GO OF ME!" He finally managed to twist himself out of the Russian's arms. Kiku dashed to the other side of the room. "… Do you know how awkward that was for me?" He was shaking._ "I can't believe I'm about to say this…"_

"YOU MUST TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" Kiku bellowed at the Russian. For such a small man, he had quite the set of lungs- something that surprised most of the nations in the room.

"Ve~ Germany! It's just like that one time I hugged Nihon!" Italy said loudly, not reading the atmosphere. "I almost had to marry him!"

"WHAT?" Three voices rang out across the room. One of the voices belonged to Germany, who Italy was originally talking to. The other two voices belonged to Greece and Turkey. The duo was fighting until they saw Russia hugging their friend, rendering them speechless.

"What… do you mean… Italy?" Greece asked.

"Ve~ One day, I was over at Japan's house and gave him a hug. He started having a panic attack about it 'being his first time' and said that I had to take responsibility." Italy waved his arms around like noodles for emphasis, "The next thing I knew, Nihon was in house-wife attire!"

"You mean, if you hug Jappy… you have to marry him?" Turkey said, "You have got to be joking…" Turkey looked up, his eyes flashing, "WAIT A SECOND- DOES THAT MEAN RUSSIA HAS TO MARRY JAPAN NOW?"

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'D LET THAT COMMIE MARRY MY FRIEND!" America yelled, finally finding his voice.

Immediately after America's comment, the whole meeting room went up in chaos. Everyone was shouting and arguing, making Kiku's headache infinitely worse. "… I never once said anything about marriage." Japan grumbled irately, "I only meant that he'd have to learn not to do that again."

Picking up his things, Kiku prepared to leave the meeting, bitterly thinking about how nothing was going to get done and how he was going to get some aspirin at a local pharmacy. Finally, all of his papers and pens put safely in his briefcase, Japan turned and left the room. No one noticed him leave- or so he thought.

* * *

"Canadia!" America whined, "Why is Japan hanging out with the commie?"

"I'm Canada…" Matthew sighed. "Besides, I've tried warning you about them for the last week…"

"YOU KNEW!?" Alfred pointed a finger at his twin accusingly.

"YES. Well, not about them being friends… But I saw Russia kidnap Japan after the last meeting." Seeing his brother's anger, he added, "I tried telling you, but every single time you didn't pay attention."

"THE COMMIE KIDNAPPED HIM?!"

"_And now he's screaming… Great." _Canada sighed. _Again_. "Like I said, you wouldn't listen."

"That means I have to save him! Because I'm the HERO!" America yelled the last word, dragging poor Canada with him.

* * *

"_Aiyah… I hope Japan's okay… Aru," _China continued to walk- his destination: Japan's house. _"I know that I'm the one that got them to hang out, but still. I never thought that they would get so close, aru._

"_I really hope that Italy was joking about the marriage… otherwise…" _China shook his head, _"I don't even want to think about that right now."_

Yao looked up from the sidewalk; he finally made it to Kiku's home. Knocking on the door, he heard a few thuds and a loud crash. Yao did the only thing he could do: break the door down and run to the source of the noise.

"KIKU, ARE YOU ALRIGHT, ARU?" He yelled, getting ready to attack anything or anyone hurting his brother. What he saw almost made him faint. Russia and America were standing at opposite sides of the table, turned to face him while another guy, whose name he couldn't remember, was bent over his brother's limp body, lying right next to a broken tea pot and some overturned cups.

"Looks like he didn't see me in time," the America-look-alike muttered sadly. "Am I really that hard to see?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER, ARU?!"

* * *

**And... Cliff hanger. Duh-Duh-DUN! (I had way too much fun writing this chapter...)**

**R&R**

**~Dark Side of the Moon**


End file.
